Beacon Academy, under new management
by noruas bombadil
Summary: Ozpin is dead and Cinder's forces are scattered. Jorge runs Beacon and is going to make some major changes. all the while Yang gets some new about Jaune. (takes place in the Jorge 6 prime series, after the Beacon's Fall and the death of a Wizard)
1. Chapter 1

From his desk, Jorge waited for Ruby to arrive. He knew that what he was about to say was going to hurt her more than it hurt Glynda but he had to say it, she deserved the truth.

He only had to wait for a few minutes before she walked out of the elevator. She looked nervous as Jorge thought she would be.

Rising from his seat Jorge motioned towards a set of chairs that he had placed for this purpose. "Have seat, we need to talk." she did without saying anything, she seemed to be as nervous as she could physically get. "You' not in trouble, don't worry. This is actually about your mother."

He watched her eyes light up at the mention of her mom. It was at this moment that Jorge noticed just how much she truly looked like Summer. She had always look similar but now they would be impossible to tell apart.

"What about her? What's going on Jorge?" she asked her fear somewhat subverted but her curiosity still going strong.

"Ruby," he reached out his hand and grabbed her own as he spoke. "Your mother wasn't killed fighting with the Grimm."

He saw her eyes filled with confusion. And he cursed himself for being so vague. All he had done was prolong the time that this child suffered.

He knew that he needed to explain what he meant to her so he did.

"Ruby, your mother was one of four women who held great power. And whenever one of these women died the power was transferred from one woman to another." he saw that she was understanding what he was saying but still wasn't understanding how it related to her mother. "These women have always worked for Ozpin and his predecessors. He knew that this was not the entire truth but he also knew that she wouldn't care about the fine points of the wizard's reincarnation. "Your mother wanted to leave her life as one of these warriors and Ozpin didn't want her to leave her powers inactive."

He could see that her mind was connecting the dots and she didn't like where it was going. Once more Jorge cursed himself. He was about to destroy one of her childhood heroes, burn the image of Ozpin that she had to the ground. But it had to happen. "So he had her killed by one of his covert operatives."

He could see that she was in pain. He knew that this was going to happen someday. And he thought that he would be ready for it. But he had thought wrong.

It was a secret trick used by Summer and now by her daughter that allowed them to always find the chink in his normally strong emotional armor.

When he saw her eyes well up with tears that she was trying hard not to let fall Jorge reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. That was what finally pushed her over the edge. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Jorge as best she could.

It reminded Jorge of the times that Summer did almost the exact same thing whenever she found out that one of her classmates had fallen.

Looking down at the reaper that seemed to be her mother only younger Jorge ran a hand through her hair. It occurred to him that he was the closest thing to grandparents that she had.

He was the one who walked Summer down the aisle, it was him who delivered the final threat to Tai, he was the one who Summer came to whenever she needed advice. Although that last one may have been due to him being the leader of an exceptional team.

He was the one that Summer called at 2 am when an op went sideways and she needed backup. He had done everything he could to help her and her team. In truth, he never thought about her as a daughter just a friend. But now that he looked back it made sense. It also explained why he had acted now. He had been waiting for a good enough reason to step in and seeing Summer's daughter walking into the same trap Summer did , that was enough.

He knew that Ruby would need more time to recover than he could give her so he raised his left hand and with his thumb and middle finger. Snap. when Ruby looked up to see what had happened she was in her house and she could hear her father in the kitchen.

She sat on one of the couches as Jorge went into the kitchen. She couldn't hear everything that was being said but she when she felt a heat wave rush through the house she could guess that her father was mad. she felt him control it and she felt the heat die down.

Soon he was sitting next to her on the couch and he was hugging him just like she was hugging Jorge minutes earlier.

Walking to the door Jorge turned to face them and said"School will be put on hold for at least a week while everyone thinks about what to do. If you need more time take it, I understand that this is a hard time for you."

When he turned to leave Ruby managed to ask him a question. "What about Yang?" she spoke with a shaky voice that still showed how much she loved her sister.

"I will make sure Yang is taken care off. Don't worry." Jorge said as he turned back and left the cabin. Once the door was closed Jorge had closed the door he raised his left hand and snap.

Once he was back in his office Jorge went to his desk and activated the PA system.

"Hello students, my name is Jorge Telmarvak. We spoke earlier today. Then I was speaking to you as a stranger now I am speaking to you as your headmaster. Being sent to each of your scrolls now it a link to an intel holding website I had set up for this purpose. It holds all of the evidence I have accumulated against former headmaster Ozpin as well as the legally valid warrant for his removal from the sovereign country of Vale. I am going to be making some changes around here. And as such some of you may not wish to stay. I want you to know that I wish all you the best and as such if anyone wishes to leave the academy by the end of the month I will offer them either a letter or recommendation proportionate to their performance here that will be sent to any academy with the exception of Haven, and if they want to leave all together they will be offered a severance package the amount of which will be relative to the amount of time they have invested in their Beacon education. Many changes are coming but I implore all of you to see things through the end. Who knows the outcome may surprise you."

With his announcement finished Jorge took out his scroll and sent a text to Galmaron. The text was simple and short.

"It's time, bring her."

With that taken care of Jorge also used his scroll to text Yang and tell her to come to his office. The reply he received was the smiley face emoji and a nodding emoji.

Soon Yang Xiao Long was stepping out of the elevator and heading over to stand in front of Jorge's desk.

"You called me headmaster." it was clear that he was uncomfortable with calling him that but she would get used to it. Or he may even change it.

"Yang, I have news for you. Jaune is on an assignment for me and whatever he said to you before he left I can assure it shouldn't be trusted at face value. He is afraid of hurting you and your teammates." at this point Jorge saw that she looked in no way surprised by this.

"You have already spoken to Qrow haven't you?' she nodded and then she asked him a question.

"Speaking of my uncle where is the drunken bastard? I haven't seen him and I don't think that he would have let you dispose of Ozpin like you did."

Jorge nodded a the question as it was a good question. In truth, he had Tyrian intercept Qrow and tell him the truth then but he had to protect Tyrian's cover.

"The link you all got on your scrolls." Yang nodded to show that she knew what he was talking about.

"He got all of that about ten minutes before you did. He was halfway to Ozpin's office when he learned the truth. I don't know where he is precisely but there are a few bars that would serve him at this time of day so that would be a good place to check first. However, I didn't call you up here to talk about your drunken uncle."

Holding out his hand Jorge offered Yang a sealed letter. It had her name on it.

She opened it and started reading.

Dear Yang,

I don't think you are ever going to read this, I don't think this is ever going to be read at all. For all, I know you won't even get this letter but that is alright. I need to say something and this is as good a way as any. I am on a mission for Jorge, it is dangerous but so am I. I am sorry for what I said but I had to get you and the rest of the girls to not follow me when I left. I know that there is no excuse for what I said and did but that doesn't matter.

I have given up my life in an attempt to protect those in it. hopefully it will work. I am currently running a rendition op in Vacuo. I am writing this from a motel desk. I have an approximate fix on the target's location. I will tell you how it goes.

I hope that the team is fine without me. I know you will all be safer and that this will be worth it. I have lost too many people that I love. The thought of losing you is…

There was a gap in the letter and there seemed to be some tear stains .after a space the letter continued.

I have to go, my target is early. I will try to mail this out as soon as I can..

With the letter over Yang stood there with her hand over her mouth and a tear running down her face. She could hardly believe it. She was wrong he was the man that she thought that he was and so much more.

She didn't have time to read it thoroughly or think it through when she heard a voice behind her.

"Yang," it said

Turning Yang was shocked to see none other than her mother standing next to a man that looked like what she thought Jorge would look like if he ever shaved. She thought she had seen him around school recently but she wasn't sure.

"Mom?" Yang said equal parts question and statement. "Why are you here? You know what I don't want to know." Her mother hadn't bothered to be in anyway relevant to her so why would she be here now.

She didn't want an answer so she stormed off. She turned and looked at Jorge holding up the letter for emphasis.

"If any more of these come in."

"Jorge nodded in agreement. If Jaune sent any more letters she would get them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month passed quickly. Several students left or transferred. And Jorge had set about updating the school to make it more to what it needed to be. One of the first things was that done was that most of the classrooms were removed and replaced by training rooms. It was more important that the students learn to survive than that they learn to be eloquent. There was a time for parsing out fair words but when a Grimm is trying to rip out your throat is not that time.

He was preparing to introduce a new class to the students. One that he knew they needed.

And so that was how the students came to be gathered in the new training building, it was massive, it was three stories tall and had multiple rooms and even a kitchen. It had wrestling rooms, jiu-jitsu rooms, and kickboxing rooms to name a few.

Jorge was waiting as the students started to show up, he had told everyone that the day's classes had been canceled to get the students used to new building and the new staff that would be working in the building. Behind Jorge were two men.

One of them looked lean and had dark skin. He was wearing yellow shorts and nothing else

The other looked to be about the same size but with a much larger head. He too had a pair of black shorts and nothing else.

They both looked friendly enough and didn't say anything. When all of the students had assembled in the building Jorge addressed them saying. "Students, it has come to my attention that most of you don't actually know any serious hand to hand combat. As for the students who are trained. This includes Professor Port's jiu-jitsu and AMMA students as well as Yang Xiao Long. you are all permitted to opt out of this course, not that I think any of you will."

With his left hand, he motioned to the lean dark-skinned man and said. "This is coach Anderson, you will address him as Coach Silva, the Spider, or Anderson if you are feeling brave."

With his right, he motioned to the other man and said. "This is coach Henderson, you will address him as coach Dan, or Hendo,"

Next Jorge began to look around. "Where is he?" he asked Hendo.

The man known as coach Dan answered with an impossible gravelly voice. "I saw him over there," as he spoke he pointed to the other end of the building where a man dressed similarly to Anderson and Hendo that seemed to be strangling someone.

"Jacare," Jorge yelled "Libera ele" the students had no idea what he said but the one man let the other go and then the victim quickly ran away. And the attacker walked over and stood next to Anderson.

"Everyone," Jorge said "this is coach Jacare, you will address him as Jacare."

Looking around the room once more Jorge looked back to Hendo. "Could you go find Daniel Please I think he is in the kitchen, I told him he no longer needs to weigh 205 pounds so he may be hungry."

Hendo cracked a knowing smile and walked away. He soon returned with a man who had dark skin and although he was shorter than the others he seemed to weigh more. Most of it in his belly.

"This is coach Daniel, you may also call him DC, are there any questions?" Jorge asked.

"Yes sir," one of the female students "what can we learn from any of these men especially the dough boy over there?" the question while rude was a decent one so in response Jorge motioned for her to step onto the mat.

She did and looked a little nervous, she clearly didn't expect this.

"Attack him," Jorge said pointing to Coach DC

She looked a little confused and pulled out her scroll to call her locker. Before she could Jorge swatter the scroll out of her hand,

"Your weapon just jammed," he said. "Or it got knocked out of your hand, or you were surprised. Now attack him"

She turned back to DC and shot her right hand out as fast as she could she was shocked when her fist sailed through the air were DC used to be. And then she sailed through the air and land on her ass

She looked back at the man who had thrown her and went to ask him how he did that when Jorge spoke. "The man has fought at the highest level of wrestling six times and has won the highest level three times. He is a living legend, in fact, all of these men are. In order to save everyone's time and health, I will explain. Hendo has got a right hand like a freight train, Anderson is able to kick you in ways and places you didn't know exist, and you all saw what Jacare does to people. Starting tomorrow you will be training with all of these men. I expect you to show them their due respect and try your best. For now, I want all of you to take the day to get to know the coaches, there will be more and you will eventually be assigned to a coach meant to offer you the best training but don't worry about that for now."

Having nothing more to say Jorge left had headed to his office, he still had some work to do revising the curriculum. He knew that it had to go. The way Ozpin had been teaching them left holes in their skills that meant they were likely to need back up. It seemed small but when you control who gets back up it is really easy to control who lives and dies. That was how he had killed Gretchen. Her team leader was sent into a trap and Ozpin kept anyone at Beacon from getting his distress signal. So when he used the secret signal that Gretchen had set up she was the only one who came.

He was re-working the weapons training course when a student entered his office. He knew that he had an open door policy with the students so he understood that this child was here to ask him a few questions. It was Cheyenne Rhodes she was a fourth-year student from Vale. her parents and baby sister were killed when she was young and she wanted to be a huntress ever since.

"Ms. Rhodes, what brings you to my office?" Jorge asked.

"Headmaster,"

The way she said that told Jorge that she was unhappy. With her anger becoming more clearly written on her face she continued.

"You got rid of initiation. You're making this school weaker, not stronger, don't you see that"

She clearly wanted an explanation. For why he had changed Initiation.

Clearing his throat Jorge asked her a question. "Do you know Anthony Gray, Diane Greene, and Taylor Standish?"

Cheyenne thought for a moment and shook her head to say no.

Jorge continued saying "you should, they were all supposed to be in your class, they all died during initiation"

Looking like she knew where he was going with this she cut Jorge off saying. "If they didn't survive initiation then they probably wouldn't have lived to make it this far anyway."

She was then cut off by Jorge. "Ms. Rhodes don't forget who is the headmaster and who is the student if you interrupt me again this meeting is over. And as for your fallen classmates, they should have passed initiation, they all scored marvelously on their entrance exams. Do you know what they all have in common?"

Once more she shook her head no and Jorge continued.

"They were all known to be hard to control, they weren't very good at being told what was and wasn't right. In short, Ozpin would have had a hard time using them to do what he wanted. So he had them killed during initiation. He had Operatives in the forest that would be given targets to kill. The kids never even stood a chance, they were watching out for Grimm like they were supposed to when someone comes up to them claiming to be with Beacon and offering help. The smart ones would doubt it and then be killed in the following fight, the lucky ones fell for it and were hopefully killed quickly."

He could see that she wasn't believing him so he proved chose to prove it. He reached into his desk and pulled out a large stack of files and handed them to her, "these contain several reports of students who should have survived initiation that didn't and students that shouldn't have that did. You will find that the ones that lived showed signs of submissive nature and those that didn't show signs of rebellious and untrusting behavior. And this," as he spoke he reached in and gave her another file. "Is the report of the time that Ozpin tried having me and my team killed in a similar way. You will note that the attacker was a former Beacon student."

Since she would have to read them in order to even decided if she believed him she left to do that.

After she left Jorge went back to what he was doing and finished the sentence that he was writing before he got out the file he had on Ozpin's operators. They were all loyal and trusting which is why Ozpin used them. The most infamous of them was Qrow Branwen but he would be a threat, he was too busy drinking himself into an early grave for trusting Ozpin.

The rest where being tracked down by Jaune and being either captured and sent back to Vale to stand trial or killed By Jaune, Jorge left that choice up to Jaune. He trusted the by to know what needed to be done.

Thinking of Jaune reminded Jorge that the mail from Vacuo had been on the backlog and all showed up today. He used his scroll to tell Yang who soon showed up with her face betraying a hidden eagerness that brought a smile to Jorge's face.

Without a word, he handed her the stack of letters and watched her leave. He wasn't sure if she was going to the library or her room. But she was going to be reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang made her way to the library. She wanted to read all of Jaune's letters and she didn't think that her team would be okay with it. They would probably think they were trying to help her by getting rid of them. So she chose to read them in secret.

She found a nice corner of the library that seemed to be uninhabited. She took note that unlike the classroom sections of the school library had in fact been expanded. It now contained works from all manner of authors including more controversial ones like Sienna Khan and Edward Winchester. They were both famously strong on their views of the Faunus and they were both famously a mirror image of each other. Sienna Khan started out campaigning for violence as a means to an end and over time changed her ways of seeing how fighting didn't help her cause. While Edward started out trying to use the law to enact his own and turned to violence when that didn't work.

It wasn't lost on her that Edward was Cardin's grandfather. She remembered seeing him sitting in another corner of the library with a certain Rabbit Faunus sitting in his lap as he read to her. It brought a smile to her face to see how someone can change so much.

Turning back to her letters Yang opened the first one carefully and started to read.

 _Dear Yang,_

 _I had to kill the target, she put up too much of a fight. I tried to damn hard to not have to but she wouldn't give. I tried to use the tranquilizers that Jorge gave me but we where in to close and I couldn't get a clean shot off. Then she brought out her knife. She was using a Karambit style knife that had a edge on both the front and spine to the Blade. I've actually got a scar from where she managed to cut through my aura. In the end she was dead on the floor with her own knife having killed her. Don't worry I am okay but shouldn't have tried to so hard to take her alive. It was a careless thing that I think I owe to the way I was raised. I am on the trail of my next target, hopefully this one will go better than the first. I will update you when I can._

Yang felt her heart quicken when she read about Jaune getting cut which was odd since she had a stack of letters that proved that he lived but the thought of his being hurt by someone still made her blood boil. She found it even odder that she had hated his very existence for a time and now she thought that she loved him just as much as she first did, maybe even more.

 _Dear Yang,_

 _I caught this target alive, he tried really hard to get killed but I shot out his kneecaps and choked him out. He was much more manageable after that. I don't have a target to track at present but I have no doubt that I will have gotten one by the time that you get this. I've heard about Ozpin. I hope you and the rest of the team are still okay. If I am being honest I am ashamed to have ever been one of his covert operators. I know that I have killed enemy soldiers in order to protect myself and my team but how many of them only died because of Ozpin's plans. I am going to have to start looking into everything that I got from Ozpin but until then I want you to keep the team safe. I would but they may not want anything to do with me. But then again you may want nothing to do with me so I guess I have no other choice but to hope that you will take care of them._

Yang knew that the work she had done with her team was suspect to being a ploy by Ozpin to kill someone he wanted dead or get someone on her team killed.

She was thinking about getting the records and trying to have Jorge send to Jaune when her scroll buzzed. She answered it and it was Weiss who had sent her a text telling her to come to the dorm.

She made her way there and when she opened the door she knew that there was something wrong. They were all there, Ruby was on her bed and Weiss and Blake were standing in the middle of the room. It looked like Weiss was holding something and after a moment Yang saw that it was the first letter that Jaune had written.

She didn't know what to say so she simply ask. "Hey, what's up.?'

Weiss seemed to be the one leading this so she answered her. "What is this?' as she asked he held up the letter that Yang had received about a month ago.

"It's a letter," Yang said.

Weiss seemed to not be in the mood for Yang's wordplay. "I know what it is and I know who it from, and you can't be serious. You actually read this. why?"

Yang felt a slight swell of pride in her. "Because I wanted to I will read what I want to read and I will read the letters that I want to. That is something that is none of your concern."

when she finished talking Yang reached out to take the letter. Only to have Wiess pull her hand back and start to walk away.

"I knew that this wouldn't work. I should have just shredded the damn lett…"

The room fell silent as Yang answered Weiss by tucking her left hand under Weiss's arm and hooked her left armpit. She spun Weiss towards her as she drove off her back foot and landed an overhand right from that dropped Weiss to the carpet completely unconscious.

Blake and Ruby were both stunned into not moving, Yang had just knocked out one of their own teammates like she was a threat.

Without a word, Yang picked up the letter that Weiss was holding and left. She needed to clear her head and she knew where to go to do it.

...

Yang made her way to Junior's bar and sat at the bar. Soon the twins had brought her a drink without her having to ask for it. She nodded to show her thanks and down the first one in one large gulp. When one went to make another drink the other spoke.

"Like, what is the matter with you." it was clear that she was trying to work on her skills as a bartender. Mainly the talking part.

But Yang didn't care. "Nothing too big," she answered as she took out another one of the letters.

"What are you reading?" it was again clear that she wasn't going to give up.

"Letters from a friend," Yang said hoping that she would take the hint.

She didn't and so she kept asking "who are they from? if they sent you handwritten letters then they must be pretty special."

Yang wanted to just be left alone to drink and read so in an attempt to shut her up Yang explained. "They're from Jaune, he has been writing me from Vacuo."

When she saw the way that the sister's eyes winced and then changed she knew that she had reminded her of the beating that her and her twin sister received at Jaune's had. She also knew that she had given a bad answer.

"WHAT, after what he said to you, you're reading his letters any sane person would have, like, destroyed those things." now it was the Malachite sister that had made the mistake and if she didn't shut up soon she would be regretting it.

Just as Yang's hair started to smoke a voice from the door cut in.

"Young lady you may want to stop talking. The last person who said what you said is in the infirmary with two of their teeth missing."

It was the man that was in Jorge's office with her mother. He looked like what Yang thought Jorge would look like if he shaved.

"Who are you," Yang asked. "The person Jorge sends to take out rebellious students?"

He gave a dry laugh on his way to other end of the bar. "I am here to take someone out, just not who or how you're thinking."

When he moved Yang saw her mother standing behind him. She walked over and sat down next to Yang. "Jorge told me everything," she said.

"Did he now," came the reply from Yang. "and just what is everything?" she asked

"He told me that you are in Love with Romerean's son, which in all fairness if he's anything like his father I can fully understand."

Hearing the way that her mom talked about Jaune's father gave Yang this slight sick feeling, the thought of Jaune being her brother made the feelings she had just seem wrong.

Before her stomach could settle Raven continued. "Of course there was also Jorge, he was really something back then. He used to have his team train shirtless."

They look in Raven's eyes when she was talking about Jorge and his team brought the nausea back in force.

"Dear God, woman how many people did you sleep with when you were at Beacon?" Yang asked.

"Only your father, what kind of a person do you think I am?" the smile on her face told Yang that her mother fully understood the irony of her saying that. She also knew that everything she did that got her ostracized from the hunter community were things she did for Ozpin in exchange for protecting her team. The bastard had basically held her friends hostage and when she got caught Ozpin disavowed her and moved on the next kid

Yang knew that she actually knew nothing about her mother. But that didn't excuse her for running away.

"What's your point?" Yang said. She was trying very hard not to let her mother hear just how angry she felt.

Her mother was silent for a moment before she said. "Jorge wanted me to talk to you about not assaulting your teammates. He says it's bad for unit cohesion."

Yang gave an amused "Hrumphf."

To which Raven replied "that is what I said. Anyway he also just wanted me to talk to you, he said that I had to try and establish a relationship with my daughter, frankly at this point I think you're better off have as little to do with me as possible but I am willing to trust Jorge."

At this point, Yang was running out of Patience. "Don't you have Bandits to get back to?"

From the other end of the bar, Yang heard. "Not anymore?"

It was the guy from earlier.

"And who are you again?" Yang asked

As he got off of his stool and started walking towards her he said: "I am what happened to the bandits."

He walked past Yang and stopped next to her mother. He leaned down and began to whisper into her ear.

Much to Yang's shock her mother's face grew a slight shade of pink and she giggled. Those were two things that Yang never thought she would see and hear. She watched her mother get off of her stool and they both walked out his arm snaked around her waist. As the walked out the door Yang remembered what he said.

"I am here to take someone out just not who or how you are thinking"

With more questions than answers, Yang got up, paid her tab and left. She still wanted to read the letters but she needed to check on Weiss first.


	4. Chapter 4

_sorry for the short chapter, I had an off week._

Yang returned to Beacon and when she got back to her dorm she saw Ruby, Blake, and Weiss were all there. Ruby and Blake looked a little concerned were as Weiss avoided eye contact as held an ice pack over the left side of her face. It seemed that not even Schnee pride could stand up to Xiao long overhand right.

There was an awkward silence throughout the night and the next morning when Yang went to the new gym to work out Ruby called her uncle. She wasn't sure what to expect but she had hoped he would be sober enough to talk to her. She wanted to see how he was doing.

He answered and he seemed to be making breakfast in a bathrobe. He had set the scroll up on something that allowed him to both talk to Ruby while he also kept making breakfast.

"How's is it going pipsqueak?" he asked. He seemed more happy than usual which while a little shocking didn't really concern Ruby, he may very well be so drunk that he forgot to be mad about the fact that Ozpin used him to blackmail Raven.

Ruby put her thoughts about her uncle's mental health on the back burner. He had always taken care of himself before, he will do it again.

"It's Yang I'm worried about her. The topic of Jaune came up and she knocked out two of Weiss's teeth. ."

Among the things that Ruby thought her uncle would do when he heard this she didn't think that he would laugh. And when he did her list of questions only grew. It wasn't his usual laugh. It seemed almost happier.

"Uncle Qrow, how drunk are you?" she asked expecting to get a hyperbolic response.

Her uncle took a serious face and looked down at whatever he was making for breakfast. Then he looked back at the scroll and said. "I'm not. I know it sounds crazy but I haven't been drinking lately. Now as for your worrying about Yang, don't."

He opened his mouth and moved his face real close to the camera. After a moment he pulled his head back and asked. "Did you see it?"

"See, what?" Ruby asked back

"My backmost bottom left molar, it's gone. After Raven ran off I made a joke about her that angered your father and he removed it for me" it was at this point that Ruby saw a woman behind her uncle. She looked kind of like Weiss. In a moment of forward thinking, Ruby silently took a screenshot of her scroll

When she grew closer Ruby saw her uncle smile in a way that told her that he knew that she was there. By now Ruby had seen that the woman wasn't wearing much clothing, she seemed to be clad only in her undergarments and the way she was looking at Qrow gave Ruby a slightly unsettling feeling.

With a wink at Ruby Qrow said. "Don't worry Yang will be fine. Then he reached up and turned off the scroll as he quickly turned around. The last this that Ruby saw was the woman's face as she realized that she wasn't surprising Qrow but he was, in fact, surprising her.

With the call ended Ruby had answers for her questions and she was no longer worried about Yang. now she was more worried about her uncle.

Her concern must have been obvious because Weiss looked at her tried to say "What is wrong." it didn't sound quite right because of the novocaine and ice pack but Ruby could still understand what she meant.

"Weiss," she asked pulling up the screenshot of her scroll and zooming in on the woman. "Do you know who this is?" she held up the scroll's screen to Weiss and watched as Weiss's face went from confused to afraid.

"Ruby, how did you get a picture of my sister in her underwear?"

Upon hearing this statement Ruby's face broke into a massive grin. She quickly double tapped her screen to return the screenshot to its full size.

Once Weiss recognized her sister was with Ruby's uncle and that she was looking at him in a most undignified way she quickly pulled out her scroll and tried to dial her as soon as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

_hey guys sorry this took so long this chapter has several fights and those always take me a long time. I guess that is the downside to being a martial artist my self is that I always put to much detail into everything, either way, I hope you all have a happy and safe Halloween._

 _Noruas Bombadil_

When Yang walked into the training building she saw a few new instructors. One was a 6-foot bald man who looked very similar to coach DC in his physique. That is to say that he looked like a janitor that got lost and wound up here by accident.

She also saw another man who looked to be about 6 foot 2. He seemed to be in better shape than the other guy but he also looked like he was just a touch too old for being a coach here.

Giving voice to her thoughts Yang heard a student at Jorge, "headmaster, why is there a bald grandpa in the training room?"

Upon hearing this Jorge let loose a deep laugh that sent a chill down Yang's spine.

"Fedor," Jorge said as he looked at the bald man. "This student has challenged you."

The old man looked the student over before saying. "He is middleweight at most, this is unfair," he spoke as though what he said was the final word on the subject.

"Fedor, please. They need to learn." Jorge asked.

The man known as Fedor thought for a moment and said "very well."

He made his way to one of the boxing rings that was located in the gym. By now the word of another coach fighting a student had spread and there was a small crowd gathered.

When both of the fighters were in their respective corners Jorge stepped in between them acting as the referee. "Alright, fighters ready?"

When both Fighter's nodded to show their readiness. Jorge looked back to Fedor and said. "Fedor, if he taps let him go."

Fedor nodded and turned back to the student with his face showing no emotion. When Jorge yelled "fight," Fedor stepped forward and extended his left hand for the student to partake in the time-honored tradition of touching gloves. The student did and with that, the fight was on. Fedor threw a left jab that brought the student's guard up. When Fedor wrapped his left arm over the students right the student relied on his training with coach Dan and quickly reached his left arm around and under Fedor's right arm.

Now that the student was in double under hook position he tried to drive forward while setting up a buckling takedown where he would pull Fedor's hips into his own gut and then trip with one of his outside legs.

Unfortunately for him Fedor took a long step back and pulled the boy forward. By the time the boy realized that he was being pulled it was too late as Fedor had already turned his body and used his closer right leg to reap the inside of the student left thigh.

This lifted the student up and threw him to the ground with such force that he had the air knocked out of his lungs. A problem only made worse when Fedor landed on top of him in right side control top position.

While the student was trying to get his breath back Fedor quickly reached his right arm around the left side of the student's neck and tucked his head under the student right arm and as he drove his head into the student's shoulder he pulled with his right arm as he lifted his knees off the ground.

The student knowing that he was caught in what Coach Dan called a head and arm choke or an arm triangle tapped his free hand on Fedor's side.

Once he felt the submission Fedor released the boy and walked away to go back to what he was doing.

That student later learned that the man he fought was one of the best mixed martial artists of all time and that he was the reason that Coach DC was known as "Black Fedor".

While the student was still recovering from the beating he just took Yang walked over to Jorge. It was the first time that she had seen him since he had given her the letters.

"Headmaster," she said in the hopes that the respectful term would cover how annoyed she was with the man.

It didn't but Jorge let it slide since she was trying. "Yes, Yang, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Why is my mother on a date?" she asked. In hindsight, she would realize how childish it sounded that her mother being on a date made her so angry but right now she didn't care.

"I don't see how your mother's dating life is any of your concern?" Jorge asked. There was a tone in his voice that suggested that he wanted her to leave the subject be and not press the matter. Which she of course ignored.

"Can you at the very least tell me who her boyfriend is, he seems familiar?" Yang asked. She was hoping to get a single straight answer out of him before this talk ended.

"Your mother doesn't have a boyfriend," Jorge said with an aggravating grin on his face.

"Well, the guy who had his hands all over her at the bar would say otherwise," Yang said.

The way that Jorge raised an eyebrow at her reminded Yang that she had just told her headmaster that she was in a bar. (a thing she was still too young to do)

"I'm gonna forget you just said that and repeat myself, your mother doesn't have a boyfriend."

Yang was getting mad now." stop talking in riddles old man…"

Whatever Yang was going to say was silenced when she saw the way Jorge was looking at her. He had a stern look that showed a great deal of disappointment. When she looked around she understood why. All of the students were staring at them. And it was at this point that Yang realized she was both yelling and insulting the Headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Xiao Long I expect to see you in.." Jorge started before an annoyed and defeated Yang cut him off saying

"In detention, I know"

"No," Jorge said an unsettling smile spreading across his face.

As he spoke he raised one of his hand and pointed at one of the octagonal cages. "I expect to see you in there in the next four minutes." looking away from Yang he turned to Fedor and said. "Is Mr. Nylif here yet?"

The bald Russian nodded and said. "He is in Judo room."

"Could you get him please," Jorge said the Russian bear walked off and returned a moment later with a man who seemed to be his height and looked like him only with hair and a beard. He was wearing a white gi and had a green belt tied around his waist. He approached Jorge and asked, "Jorge was up bro?"

This shocked everyone since he was clearly too young to be an instructor but he wasn't behaving like a student.

"I need you to put a student through the wringer for me. Don't bust em up just wear them out." as he spoke Jorge pointed to the same cage he had pointed to with Yang.

Nodding Mr. Nylf walked to the cage and put on a pair of the smaller MMA gloves that were for use by the students.

He stepped into the cage and untied his belt and then he removed the jacket of his gi. He had a body similar to coach DC only his was covered in hair. He took a moment and stretched out which showed everyone that he had about as much hair on him as a buffalo. His back was covered as heavily as his chest and there were jokes from some of the more insecure male students about how he looks like a gorilla. Then there were jokes by the others about how he doesn't need a shirt. He just grows one.

Once he was stretched out he took a kneeling position and waited for his opponent. Yang had just entered the Octagon when he rose to his feet looked at her and looked back to Jorge.

"Jorge, what the Hell man." he said as he pointed at Yang. "she is a 136-pound girl. What is wrong with you?"

The mention of her weight got Yang a little annoyed. Who was he to speak about how much she weighed. Much to her shock, Yang found that she couldn't call upon her semblance. She looked to Jorge who said.

"In case you were wondering all of the cages suppress Aura and semblances. It will do your kids no good to learn to fight without your weapons if you still rely on your arua to get you through. Don't worry just go in there and try to kickbox with him. Use your jab to maintain distance. And if he gets a hold on you, well then you should just pray."

With that Jorge closed the doors to the octagon and Yang looked back to her opponent. He bowed with his hands at his side and took his stance. It looked very similar to how Jaune fought. He had his right hand and foot forward in a southpaw stance and he had his lead hand out far in order to make distance management easier.

She stepped forward and through a three punch combo. It was simple. Left jab, right cross, left hook.

The jab and cross would keep him busy and the hook would turn his lights out. Arua or no aura. That would teach him to guess her weight as accurately as he did.

That was the plan but once she threw the jab he parried the strike and when she threw the cross he ducked under it. Her hook sailed through the air as Nylf shot in and wrapped his right arm around the small of her back and his left arm wrapped around the underside of her butt.

Then he drove his shoulder into her gut just were the bottom of her sternum was. He then pulled her hips into his gut to force her off her balance and then with a simple foot block he brought them both to the ground.

At this time Yang realized that she has never really been trained on how to fight on the ground. She had been told that she needed to stay on her feet but now that she wasn't she had no idea on how to act now.

As such she soon found herself in the position that she knew to be full mount. It wasn't lost on her that whenever she and Jaune fought that they got to this position and then Jaune always won.

This was why she was surprised when Nylf rolled to the side and dragged her into his guard. Yang did her best to get back to her feet only to find that she couldn't. Whenever she tried he simple yanked his knees to his chest and pulled Yang back down in the process.

She was beginning to get frustrated so when she managed to get some distance she pulled back for a punch that would break this fool's jaw. Once more to her surprise her punch was caught and quickly pulled down and found her own hand forced into her own gut were she couldn't use it.

He shifted to his left and then asked her. "Okay kickboxer, now you can't use your hands to strike me, what's next?"

Annoyed that he seemed to be quizzing her in the middle of their fight Yang quickly brought one of her knees back with the intention of driving it into his groin.

In response, he tightened his legs and effectively lifted his whole body into the air. With all of his weight hanging on her. And one of her arms out of action and one of her legs in the air Yang promptly fell to the side and found herself back in full mount.

She was breathing hard and decided to take the time he had chosen to give her to see how tired he was. With a body like his, he couldn't have that much cardio.

Once again Yang felt her very soul slowly grind away when she saw that he looked fine. His breathing was calm and regular while her's was fast and labored.

The more she thought about it the more it angered her. How dare he guess her weight be off by almost forty pounds and then beat her so soundly while not even looking tired.

In an act of frustration Yang reached up and grabbed a handful of his chest hair. She hoped that pulling on it would help to get her out from under him.

The look on his face told Yang that it had hurt but then she saw him look at Jorge and say one word. "Copacabana?"

When Jorge nodded yes she saw a smile that sent chills down her spine spread across his face. He reached down and with his left hand, he grabbed the back of her head and with his right grabbed her by the throat. Then he pinned her left arm with his right knee and leaned in on her.

Yang could feel the blood flow to her brain cut off the second that he did. She tried to turn her head to the side to shake off his hand but to no avail.

Yang tried to bridge her hips to escape and only made the choke worse. Soon she was having a hard time thinking and then the world just sort of greyed out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Yang came to she was on her back looking up at Nylf.

"For what it's worth Jaune never tapped either," he said as he set her feet back down on the floor.

Yang tried to ask him how he knew about Jaune but when she opened her mouth only a hoarse whisper came out.

"Ah, still feeling the stranglehold huh. Don't worry give it a second and it will pass." Nylf said.

As Yang looked around she saw that the crowd that had gathered was gone. And upon further inspection, she saw that they weren't even in the octagon anymore. They were in a smaller room that had strange mats that looked kind of like the mats in Jaune's basement dojo.

Seeing the confusion on her face Nylf continued. " you are in the Judo room, you see I have a rule that if I knock someone out I stay with them till they wake up and since I had to get back here, plus I didn't want you waking up and accidentally vomiting, which has happened before. I brought you here and lifted your feet so that the blood would be forced into your brain faster. You woke up and here we are now. Here" as he spoke he handed Yang a cup of water which she gladly took and started to drink from.

With the water down her throat, she managed to ask. "How do you know Jaune?"

Nylf grinned and said. "I was one of the guys Jorge brought in to train him."

"Are you a master of," not really knowing what he had used against her Yang simple gestured vaguely at him. "Whatever that was?"

"No, no. I am not even all that good where I come from. I just have a lot of fight endurance." he said.

"If you've choked out Jaune then you're being modest," Yang said. "I have fought Jaune, and he is something else." thinking back to happier times Yang remembered when there was a team-wide tournament. Then she remembered when Jaune was in full mount and then tried to get to high mount.

Her face reddened remembering that Jaune ended up straddling her boobs. She also remembered how adorable he looked when he awkwardly shuffled back down into full mount.

Turning to Nylf she went to ask but was cut off. "James. My name is James Nylf. if you don't mind my asking, who are you?"

As he asked her he offered her a hand to help to her feet. Which she accepted and answered with "I am Yang Xiao Long."

His eyes widened as he asked "Xiao Long as in Taiyang Xiao Long?"

Nodding Yang said. "Yeah, that's my father. How do you know of him?"

"I don't really Jorge just used the name in passing. Said he was a hand to hand fighter" James answered.

He turned to leave when Yang asked him. "Can you teach me whatever it was that you did?"

James could tell that she was embarrassed to have to ask for help. But she was and that was all he needed to see. "Of course," he said "but you'll have to sneak your way here after curfew. I have to available to fight at any point during the day but if you come by afterward I will happily train you as best I can, I should warn you though it won't be easy. And it won't be quick."

Yang understood so she nodded once more and headed back for her dorm. She would need to be well rested for tonight.

When she got back to her dorm she was greeted by the sight of Weiss doing her best to yell into her scroll and even though the novocaine had worn off she was still having a hard time doing so.

It wasn't easy but Yang could make out most of what she was saying. "What is wrong with you… you were raised with standards… he is a drunkard… how could you…"

Walking over to her sister Yang pointed at Weiss as to ask what was going on.

"She just found out that Uncle Qrow is dating her sister," Ruby said.

"NO," Wiess yelled, "Not dating she is just sleeping with the vermin."

Realizing that she had just called Yang's uncle vermin and that the last time she angered Yang resulted in her losing teeth she quickly added on." no offense to you two."

"Oh none taken," Yang said. "He is indeed vermin," she added. No matter what her mixed feelings on Jaune were nobody deserves what her uncle did.

As this was happening Ruby got a text that seemed to be a widespread message sent to all team leaders.

It said that there would no be three different types of licenses that Beacon will give.

The "classic huntsmen" licenses would be issued for those who trained to battle the Grimm like huntsmen of old.

The "modern huntsmen" licenses would be for those who trained for both Grimm and sentient threats such as bandits.

The "tactical specialist" licenses would be for those who trained for only sentient threats.

This was a shock to Ruby because every team leader needed to fill out what licenses their team would be trying to obtain. Looking back to her team she understood that they were standing in the doorway of a new age. And she was happy to be a part of it.

 ** _that is it for this story now onto the next one. "Capannari Chronicles V1"_**


End file.
